


Bitter and Sick

by realcakkuu



Series: Interdimensional Falls [4]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Rick's just mentioned so don't count on anything, Suggestive Themes, Toxic Relationship, interdimensional falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realcakkuu/pseuds/realcakkuu
Summary: Rick destroys everything he touches, and Bill was totally fine with that. In fact, he loved being torn apart by him over and over again.





	Bitter and Sick

The demon awoke, dazed and disoriented. Tediously, he lifted himself to a sitting position. He scanned his surroundings wearily, his vision obscured by lines. He blinked rapidly, adjusting his vision, trying to remember what happened and how he got stuck in the middle of a cold cave of what seemed to be an asteroid. Bill's head throbbed - something he should be biologically incapable for he was a triangle.

And that was when he realized that he wasn't, that the form he took was that of a female human.

There was an overwhelming flash of memories, gnarled and faint, though undoubtedly fresh. It was hazy and confusing. All Bill could remember was a tangle mess of limbs, fingernails scraping on the skin of his back in selfish desperation, and him drowning in euphoria, elation he only could experience with...

Bill pushed himself off the ground and floated to the entrance of the cave. He peered out, expecting Rick to be sitting there, probably drinking away from his flask while he waited for the demon to wake up. But to Bill's disappointment, he wasn't there.  No one was.

This was normal, though. Bill was somehow used to waking up without Rick beside him. On the rare occasions when Rick was too drunk that he was still passed out beside him, Bill would be the one to abandon the other without a word.

Bill had no idea where they went wrong or when it happened; he couldn't remember when their relationship turned from being best friends, a friendship that developed due to the mutual feeling of emptiness and loneliness due to the aftermath of the destruction of their homes, into a toxic rivalry with both of them arguing days on end to the point they would get so violet that they were at the verge of killing the other. The final blow would never come because both of them were too selfish and they would find themselves consumed by their desperate lust as they sink into each others arms.

Bill brought himself back to the floor and sat down, looking pensively at the floor. His hand caresses his neck where he was sure had red marks after being nearly choked to death. Even if he were to manipulate his corporeal body back to his usual triangular form - a form he remembered Rick designed for him before everything fell apart - he would still feel the phantom pain. The more Bill explored his human body, the more he found bite marks, wounds, and bruises, all which stung with pain. 

Pain was indeed hilarious. But it was other's suffering which he had grown to find humorous. The marks Rick left on him used to be soothing, in a sense, a reminder that Rick was always there to comfort him and the same goes the other way around. Now the wounds were starting to become more unpleasant, agonizing even. Bill absentmindedly scratched the bite mark on his neck.   Each wound used to exemplify their love for the other - or at least whatever twisted thing it was that they use as an excuse to exploit one another because if there was one thing that was true between the both of them, it was the fact that they never feel  _love._ They never  _loved_  anyone the moment they destroyed their dimensions because they just found themselves incapable of such; both of their feelings were annihilated with everything they cared about. 

The demon hugged his knees close to his bare chest, feeling more alone than ever. 

And that was the thing with the absence of love, it was  _isolating_. The act that he and Rick kept up, them  _loving_ each other, it wasn't fun anymore, it was no longer an outlet where he could just unwind and relax. It no longer made him feel less of a mistake. It didn't make him feel less like an outcast. 

Then again, nothing he ever did remedied the pain he was in. 

Bill heaved a sigh and stood up. Skulking around wasn't going to help.  With a snap of his fingers, his body glowed brightly. As the light faded away, it revealed the familiar triangular form of the demon. The only notable difference was the cracks on his bricks and the scratches that trailed the backside of his figure. He'd get to healing that soon enough. Or maybe not. Either way it didn't matter.

He emerged out of the cave of the asteroid floating around his destroyed dimension. With a swipe of his hand, a throne of shifting nightmares constructed itself out of nothing, perched on a constructing and reconstructing quadrangle. He needed to brush aside what was left of his  _sentimentality_ because things was going to become nasty. He could feel it, or at least, he  _recognized_ it. Years ago he had this vision, a probable path for his future, and now it had passed. He slowly closed his eye and emulated a sharp inhale.

The demon seated himself on the throne and opened his eye and was pleased when he stared upon an old  _friend_. 

"WELL LOOK WHO FINALLY DECIDED TO GIVE ME ANOTHER VISIT.

"LONG TIME NO SEE,  _SIXER_."

**Author's Note:**

> Rick was supposed to be in the fic but when I started the first few lines it blew up because Bill apparently had different plans for the fic than what I want. He likes taking charge every now and then.
> 
> The ending sucks I'm sorry but that's sometimes how things goes. Sometimes you have to ignore what you really feel because you're afraid of changing. Bill has always kinda wanted to end this kind of relationship with Rick but was afraid that if he'd break up with him, things will go berserk. He knows Rick and he knows how suicidal he can get. Honestly it's hard to resolve their relationship and you guys might be weirded out bc you have barely any context on their relationship. But it's toxic as fuck. It's exactly how Bill described it. They'd go to the extent of actually almost killing the other but still fall back to fucking one another. That's just how destructive their relationship is. 
> 
> I wrote another drabble on their relationship too which I never posted and Rick was walking away after an argument with Bill but shit happened and they were wrestling and punching each other. Then cheesey shit happened too and they ended up making out ON THE PORCH OF THE MYSTERY SHACK (Ford wasnt pleased).
> 
> I'll try writing more standalone Oneshots for these two babies
> 
> I got too upset thats why I ended it abruptly sorry


End file.
